


Tanzverbot

by studydeku



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Memory Loss, Regulus is Skull, idk if i should continue but, just an intro so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studydeku/pseuds/studydeku
Summary: this immortality is a trick, a mockery, and he’s pulling the wool over all their eyes.it doesn’t work quite as he’d hoped.





	Tanzverbot

It’s supposed to be a joke, of sorts. Skull’s always wanted to be a joker; (because isn’t a witty fool better than a foolish wit?) So this immortality is a trick, a mockery, and he’s pulling the wool over all their eyes. It doesn’t work quite as he’d hoped. They assume it’s due to his Flames, which aren’t really his in the first place. He hasn’t claimed them as his own, after all, and yet-

It’s his magic protecting him, he knows it. It’s the curse of the Dark Lord. Skull’s problem only begins when he’s cursed for a second time; a trick! Played on him! When his form shifts, agonising pain racking his body, he laughs. He laughs long and loud. Not his usual obnoxious giggle, but full, hearty peals of laughter. 

The other Arcobaleno never quite forgive him for it.

If they disliked him before, well, now they hate him. And the worst of it is that-

He’s not immortal in the same way anymore. Oh, he never dies, but his wounds don’t disappear within seconds, like they were never there, his baby skin splits at the faintest touch with a knife. It hurts more than ever when he’s shot at.

The curses are cancelling each other out. 

And mostly, he thinks to himself sometimes, at night, where nobody can hear his thoughts- mostly, he’s afraid of what will happen when the Arcobaleno curse inevitably loses. Kawahira is no match for Tom Riddle, after all; not when it comes to spellwork. 

Nobody is a match for Tom Riddle’s curses. 

He knows the kind of thing it took from him- magic, personality, a name- but he can’t pinpoint exactly what they are. He can’t figure out... why.

He’s tried looking up the name before, of course, Tom Riddle. He’s tried searching for the words he knows are spells, the ingredients for potions, creatures he can’t quite name.

Nothing.

But he does know the facts; that eventually, the curse will lose, and eventually, the rest of the world will lose with it.


End file.
